


Die Frau und die Schlange

by Ilkiran



Series: Tiergeschichten von Ilkiran [5]
Category: Fairy Tail, Original Work
Genre: Fabel, Märchen, Tiergeschichte
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 16:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilkiran/pseuds/Ilkiran
Summary: Ein Märchen über eine Schlange und die Familie, die bei ihr wohnt.





	Die Frau und die Schlange

Vor gar nicht allzulanger Zeit lebte auf einem Hügel hinter einem dicken Stein eine Schlange. Sie war nicht groß oder schön, sondern sie hatte die Länge eines mittleren Holzstabes und ihre Farbe ähnelte der des braun – verdorrten Grases am Ende eines heißen Sommers. Dennoch war die Schlange etwas Besonderes, denn sie besaß die Gabe, Flammen aus ihrem Maul tanzen lassen zu können. Meist verbarg sie sich hinter einem großen Stein, der vor ihrer Höhle lag. Dieses Loch hatte sie sich vor langer Zeit gegraben, und seit langer Zeit bewohnte sie es, ohne dass irgendjemand davon wusste.  
Selbst der junge Bauer, der das Feld beackerte auf dem der Stein lag, wusste lange Zeit nichts von ihr, außer den Märchen, die die alten Frauen des Dorfes über die seltsame, feuerspeiende Schlange erzählten. Aber auf diese achtete er wenig.  
Der junge Bauer war fleißig und sein Hof gedieh. Das Vieh tummelte sich auf den Weiden und das Korn trug reiche Frucht. Selten starb eines der Kälber oder verwüstete der Hagel den Acker. Er freute sich an seinem Glück und die Schlange freute sich mit ihm. Und selten, ganz selten, zeigte sie sich zusammengerollt auf dem Stein, wenn er den Pflug vorüberführte. Der Bauer nickte ihr zu und bewunderte das braune Farbspiel auf ihren Schuppen, denn er mochte die Tiere. 

Eines Tages, im zeitigen Frühjahr, fuhr der Bauer mit der Heukarre über den Feldweg. Er lachte und trieb sein Pferdchen an. Neben ihm saß eine junge Frau, rotwangig und über das ganze Gesicht strahlend. Einen Arm hatte sie leicht um den jungen Mann gelegt und sie redete mit angenehmer Stimme zu ihm.  
Die junge Frau kam nun öfters in der Mittagszeit zu dem Feld und brachte ihrem Mann in einem Topf das Essen. Gerne blieb sie ein Weilchen bei ihm sitzen, um zuzusehen, wie er es verzehrte. Der junge Bauer hatte es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht, der Schlange von dem Eintopf ein oder zwei Löffel abzugeben, damit sie davon probieren könne. Zuerst wunderte seine Frau sich darüber, aber dann sah sie das schöne Braun auf den Schuppen des Tieres und bemerkte seine Zufriedenheit, wenn es ruhig in den Strahlen der Sonne vor sich hin dösen konnte. Und auch die Frau lernte, die Schlange zu mögen und brachte ihr mit der Zeit sogar ein wenig von der Milch mit, die sie von ihren Kühen molk.  
Die Schlange freute sich darüber, während ihre Schuppen immer schöner in der Sonne glänzten.  
Im Jahr darauf hatte die Frau einen Säugling auf dem Arm, dessen Anblick jedes Mal ein frohes Lachen auf das Gesicht des Mannes zauberte. Die Schlange verlor ihre alte Scheu vor den Menschen und schaute ihnen nun öfters zu. Das Kind lernte laufen, wuchs und bald hielt es seine kleine Schwester an der Hand, die es jedes Mal, wenn sie in eine der Furchen stolperte, die der Vater gerade gepflügt hatte, herauszog, ihr die Erde aus dem Kleidchen klopfte und wieder auf die wackeligen Beine stellte.  
Der junge Bauer freute sich an seiner Familie und die Schlange, die zusammengerollt oben auf dem Stein saß, freute sich mit ihm.  
So verfloss die Zeit. 

Dann begannen fremde Menschen über das Land zu ziehen. Sie hatten hochbeladene Wagen dabei, vor denen magere Ochsen gespannt waren. Ganze Familien zogen so dahin. Die Alten und kleinen Kinder saßen oben auf dem Hausrat, der in den Karren aufgetürmt war, die kräftigen Erwachsenen halfen den Ochsen ziehen oder drückten die Wagen von hinten mit den Hügel hinauf. Sie schauten ängstlich drein aus ihren abgezehrten Gesichtern, und oft weinten die Kinder.  
Die Schlange verkroch sich unter ihrem Stein, um bessere Zeiten abzuwarten.  
Auch der Bauer war nicht mehr fröhlich, wenn er eilig seine Arbeit auf dem Feld verrichtete. Er brachte sein Mittagessen nun selbst mit, und er verzehrte es eilig, nur um bald wieder bei seiner Familie auf dem Hof sein zu können. Er hatte Angst um sie, denn durch das Land marschierten die Soldaten, die alles, was sie nicht forttragen konnten, in Flammen aufgehen ließen.  
Eines Abends kamen diese den Weg an seinem Feld entlang und ließen den Stein unter ihren schweren Tritten vibrieren. Die Schlange züngelte ein kleines Flämmchen in ihrer Höhle, rührte sich aber nicht hervor, bis die Männer vorbeigegangen waren. In derselben Nacht erhellte Feuerschein die Dunkelheit, die sonst über dem Dorf lag. Der Bauer floh mit seiner Familie aus dem brennenden Haus. Mitten in der Nacht, nur das Nötigste zusammengepackt, lief er mit seiner Frau und den beiden kleinen Kindern auf das Feld hinaus. Neben dem Stein hielten sie an und schauten über das Korn hinweg zu ihrem Hof hinüber. Nur qualmendes Mauerwerk war von ihm übriggeblieben. Sie waren erschöpft und verzweifelt. Und sie fragten sich, wo sie hin sollten mit dem Wenigen, das sie bei ihrem überstürzten Aufbruch hatten mitnehmen können. Sie besaßen nichts mehr außer dem zerstörten Hof und diesem einen Feld, auf dem die diesjährige Ernte wuchs.  
Die Schlange in ihrem Erdloch unter dem Stein hörte ihren Klagen zu und der Bauer mitsamt seiner Familie taten ihr sehr leid, denn er war ein guter Mann, den sie liebgewonnen hatte. 

Und wieder dröhnte die Erde unter den Schritten schwerer Stiefel. Erneut kamen Soldaten den Weg entlang, aber diesmal waren es die Widersacher derjenigen, die den Bauern verjagt hatten.  
Der Mann wollte mit seiner Familie weiterlaufen, um sie alle irgendwohin in Sicherheit zu bringen. Aber er wusste nicht, an welchen Ort er gehen sollte, wenn überall im Land Soldaten waren. Er war verwirrt und hielt seine Kinder schützend an sich gedrückt, während er noch nach Rat suchte.  
Schließlich kam die Schlange unter dem Stein hervorgekrochen, rollte sich vor den Füßen des verzagten Mannes zusammen und hob den Kopf. Ihre Schuppen schimmerten im Mondlicht silbrig, ganz anders als im Licht des Tages. Sie wartete still, bis der Bauer seine Klagen abbrach und sie erstaunt anschaute. „Schlange, du siehst so anders aus. Wer bist du?“  
Die Schlange neigte ein wenig den Kopf und lachte vor sich hin. „Nein, ein gewöhnliches Tier bin ich nicht. Kennst du die Geschichten, die im Dorf über mich erzählt wurden?“ Sie ließ ein Flämmchen aus ihrem Maul züngeln.  
Der Bauer zuckte zurück, fasste dann Mut und fragte: „Schlange, wenn das wirklich wahr ist, was die Alten über dich berichten, dann hilf mir doch. Bitte! Ich habe niemandem etwas getan, und dennoch haben sie mein Haus verbrannt und meine Nachbarn erschlagen. Nur mir gelang die Flucht, aber wozu? Wohin soll ich denn gehen, wenn überall im Lande Krieg herrscht?“  
Die Schlange sprach bedächtig: „Das ist wohl wahr, Bauer, du hast nie jemandem etwas zuleide getan, und ich durfte auf deinem Felde in Frieden leben. Freigiebig warst du gewesen mit deinem Essen und du hast mit deinem Pflug meinen Ruheplatz verschont. Dein Schicksal und das deiner Kinder dauert mich.“  
„Vermagst du sie denn nicht vertreiben, die Kriegsleute? Es wird erzählt, dass du Feuer speien kannst. Erschrecke sie und verjage damit alle!“  
Die Schlange schwoll an, streckte sich bis auf Mannslänge und entließ eine weißgrelle Feuerzunge, die die Halme des Feldes auf zehn Schritt weit versengte.  
„Meinst du so, Bauer?“, donnerte ihre Stimme, „Die Soldaten verbrennen mitsamt ihrem Kriegsgerät, ihren Hauptleuten, sie alle, die dir Schaden zugefügt haben? Willst du Gleiches mit Gleichem vergelten, Bauer?“  
„Ja,… nein,…“ stammelte dieser im Zurückweichen.  
Seine Frau und die Kinder schauten entsetzt zuerst die Schlange, dann den Bauern an.  
Die Schlange war über die Wirkung ihrer Worte zufrieden. „Komm mit, ich will dir Schutz geben, dir und deiner Familie, dafür, dass ich auf deinem Felde unbehelligt wohnen durfte. Aber verlasse mein Heim nicht, denn nur unter der Erde kann ich euch vor den Soldaten beschirmen.“  
Nach diesen Worten zeigte sich unter dem Stein eine große Öffnung, weit genug, sie alle aufzunehmen.  
Dort saßen sie dann in einer geräumigen Höhle, deren Ausgang mit dem nämlichen Stein von der Schlange verschlossen wurde. Über ihnen vibrierte die Erde von den Tritten der Landsknechte und hin und wieder klangen die Geräusche der Kämpfe bis unter den Stein hinab, so dass die Frau ängstlich ihre Kinder zu sich holte, damit sie dem Ausgang nicht zu nahe kamen. Hunger litten sie nicht, denn die kargen Vorräte, die sie aus ihrem niedergebrannten Heim gerettet hatten, wurden nicht weniger, soviel sie auch davon aßen. Stellte die Frau darum Fragen, blickte die Schlange sie nur an, antwortete jedoch nicht. Sie warnte die Menschen nur immer wieder, sich niemals auf das Feld hinauszutrauen, was immer dort oben auch geschehen möge. Sie, die Schlange, würde ihnen schon die rechte Zeit sagen, zurückzukehren.  
Lange hielte sich die Familie an den Rat, und selbst wenn die Schlange nicht zugegen war, wagte sich niemand von ihnen in die Nähe des Ausganges.  
So verfloss die Zeit. 

Bis eines Tages die Erde bebte und Sand und kleine Steine von der Höhlendecke fielen. Die Familie hörte das Stampfen schwerer Stiefel genau über ihren Köpfen, das Geklirr von Waffen und das Dröhnen der schweren Kanonen, wenn sie Schüsse abgaben. Aber die Schlange war nicht da, um sie zu beruhigen. Immer mehr Sand bröckelte herab, und es schien, als würde die Höhle unter den kämpfenden Scharen einstürzen. Da setzte sich der Bauer aus Furcht um die Seinen über das Gebot der Schlange hinweg und zwängte sich trotz der Bitten seiner Frau durch den Höhleneingang. Die Frau und die Kinder blieben furchtsam in ihrem Winkel sitzen und horchten. Bald darauf kam die Schlange zurück und verschloss den Eingang mit einem schweren Stein. In ihren Augen schimmerten zwei Tränen. Der Bauer hatte nicht mit ihr heimgefunden.  
Es vergingen Tage, oder auch Wochen, niemand konnte es genau sagen, denn es war immer dunkel unter der Erde.  
Da verebbte eines Tages der Lärm, der sonst in die Höhle hinabhallte. Keine Schritte und kein Gepolter störte die Menschen mehr. Die Heere waren abgezogen. Die Schlange kroch zu dem Stein vor der Höhlenöffnung, schob ihn zur Seite und helles Licht flutete in den dunklen Raum, in dem drei Menschen die Augen zukniffen. Sie spürten die wohltuende Wärme der Strahlen und sie genossen die Ruhe, die über allem lag. Ungewohnt war das. Langsam wagten sie sich nach draußen.  
Das Feld war verdorben. Das Getreide war von den Füßen der Kriegsmänner niedergetrampelt worden, der Weg zum Dorf durch die tiefen Fahrrillen, die die schwerbeladenen Wagen der Soldaten eingegraben hatten, nahezu unpassierbar.  
Das Dorf stand nicht mehr. Nirgendwo fand die Frau einen ihrer Nachbarn, nicht einmal einer der Dorfhunde, die früher in Rudeln durch den Ort gezogen waren, kam unter den herabgefallenen Dächern herausgekrochen oder hinter den halb umgestürzten Hauswänden hervor. Keine Kuh trottete über den Platz, kein Schaf blökte. Selbst die Hühner hatten die Soldaten alle aufgegessen. Die Frau suchte lange erfolglos unter den Trümmern der Häuser nach einem Zeichen von ihren Nachbarn. Dann ging sie zurück zu dem Stein, unter dem die Schlange wohnte. Neben ihr kauerten die verstummten Kinder und weinten.  
Die Frau hörte nicht das Zwitschern der Vögel und sie spürte nicht die Wärme der Sonnenstrahlen. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte.  
Niemand war da. Auch ihren Mann hatte sie nicht gefunden. Sie glaubte, dass ihr Mann ebenso tot war wie alle anderen.  
Hätte er doch den Worten der Zauberschlange vertraut! Wäre er doch in der Höhle geblieben!  
Zudem zürnte sie der Schlange, weil sie die Höhle verlassen hatte, als darüber die Soldaten kämpften, anstatt ihnen Trost zu geben.  
Lange haderte die Frau mit dem Schicksal. Dann, als es dämmerte, ringelte sich die Schlange durch das Gras und ließ ein kleines Feuerzünglein auflodern. Die Frau sah es und beklagte sich bei dem Tier um die Ungerechtigkeit der Welt: „Was soll werden? Unsere Felder sind abgebrannt und von unserem Hof stehen nur noch die Grundmauern. Niemand lebt mehr, keine Nachbarn, kein Vieh. Niemand hilft mir, und mein Mann ist bestimmt tot. Was sollen wir essen, ich und meine Kinder, wovon sollen wir leben?“  
Die Schlange züngelte vor sich hin und sonnte sich in den letzten Strahlen der niedergehenden Sonne.  
Die Frau forderte verzweifelt: „Schlange! Du hast uns vor den Soldaten versteckt! Nun hilf uns noch einmal! Gib mir meinen Mann zurück, oder meinen Hof.“  
Die Schlange rollte sich zusammen und ließ ihre Schuppen aufblinken. Schön sah sie aus.  
Da begann die Frau wütend zu werden: „Du hast uns schon einmal geholfen. Tu es jetzt wieder! Allein sind wir verloren! Du kannst es! Du musst!!“  
Die Schlange schaute die Frau an: „Ich muss?“  
Diese geriet außer sich und schrie: „Ja! Ich weiß, du kannst es. Hilf uns noch einmal. Du kannst zaubern, also baue mir meinen Hof auf! Ansonsten werde ich dich zertreten!“  
Weiter vermochte sie nicht zu reden, denn die Schlange blähte ihren Leib auf und wuchs, bis sie so dick wie ein Hund war. Dann rollte sie sich auseinander und schwoll weiter an, bis sie so dick wie ein Schwein war und so lang wie ein Baumstamm.  
Die Frau erschrak, als das sonst so kleine Tier sich vor ihr bis zu Brusthöhe aufstellte und sie bereute ihre unbedachte Forderung sehr.  
Die Schlange jedoch sprach: „Ich habe dir ein Versteck gegeben und dafür gesorgt, dass ihr dort unbehelligt auf den Ausgang des Krieges warten konntet. War das nicht genug? Ist es meine Schuld, dass der Bauer zur Unzeit nach draußen ging? Was forderst du noch? Bin ich dir zu etwas verpflichtet?“  
„Wovon sollen wir leben?“, fragte die Frau, nun ängstlich geworden, und deutete auf ihre Kinder.  
„Was geht es mich an, was ihr Menschen aus eurem Leben macht? Warum sollte ich mich darum kümmern? Ich möchte nur hinter meinem Stein liegen und in die Sonne schauen. Aber da du niemanden mehr hast, verzeihe ich dir deine Forderungen und gebe dir die Möglichkeit, in die Höhle zurückzukehren. Dort ist es dunkel, aber sicher. Ich werde für euch sorgen. Jedoch Frau, bedenke wohl, was ich von dir verlange: du wirst meine Behausung nicht verlassen und mir solange dienen, bis deine beiden Kinder erwachsen geworden sind. Dann werden sie ausziehen und Familien gründen. Du aber bleibst unter der Erde, fernab jeglichen Sonnenlichtes. Kommen deine Kinder an diesen Ort zurück und bauen den alten Hof wieder auf, magst du zu ihnen ziehen und mit ihnen zusammen deinen Lebensabend verbringen. Verlangt es dich zuvor jedoch nach dem Licht der Sonne und dem Grün der Wiesen und du verlässt meine Höhle, sollst du bis an dein Lebensende heimatlos und arm umherziehen und deine Kinder mit dir.“  
Die Frau ging darauf ein und kehrte in die eben erst verlassene Höhle zurück.  
Dort blieb sie lange Jahre und diente der Schlange. Sie kehrte, sie ließ das Feuer nicht ausgehen, sie verwaltete das, was die Schlange mitbrachte. Und sie erzählte den beiden Kindern vom Leuchten der Sonne und von dem Grün der Felder, die im Sommer immer gelber wurden. Aber nie ging sie zum Ausgang, um den zugewiesenen Platz zu verlassen. So verging die Zeit, und als die Kinder gewachsen waren und die Höhle verlassen wollten, gab die Frau sie frei. Sie selbst diente der Schlange weiter und wartete. Die Jahre vergingen in ewiggleichem Lauf, und nichts unterbrach die Einförmigkeit in ihrem Leben. Sie sprach mit der Schlange und diese erzählte ihr viele Dinge. Das Bild ihres alten Hofes verblasste in der Frau und auch das Bild ihres Mannes. Als sie schon nicht mehr daran dachte, jemals wieder auf dem Erdboden gehen zu können, öffnete sich der Eingang. Sie hörte Stimmen, die nach ihr riefen, bekannte Stimmen. Da erinnerte sie sich an die Abmachung mit der Schlange und ging zu ihnen nach draußen. Die Frau wurde von ihren erwachsen gewordenen Kindern begrüßt und deren Ehepartnern, die sie ein wenig erstaunt, aber liebevoll ansahen.  
Zusammen gingen sie über bestellte Felder und über Weiden, auf denen Kühe standen. Der kleine Hof war aufgebaut worden und er gedieh.  
Vor dem Haupthaus sah sie auf einer Bank einen alten Mann sitzen. Trotz seines grauen Haares und seinen gebückten Schultern kam er ihr bekannt vor. Es war ihr Mann, der damals, vor undenklichen Zeiten, die Höhle verlassen hatte, und nicht wiedergekommen war. Nun saß er da und schaute ihr freundlich entgegen. Ein Arm fehlte ihm, und neben ihm lehnte ein Stock. Die Frau setzte sich daneben. Der alte Mann hustete und sie reichte ihm ein Tuch. Als der alte Mann durstig war und nach einem Schluck Wasser verlangte, sprang sie auf und brachte ihm einen Becher. Er trank und sie wischte sie ihm den Mund ab. Dann half sie ihm und hielt ihm den Arm, um ihn in seine Schlafkammer zu bringen. Danach besah sie sich die Wirtschaft, plauderte ein wenig mit ihren Kindern und Schwiegerleuten, bevor sie sich wieder auf den Weg zu dem Stein machte. Dort angekommen, wartete die Schlange auf sie und züngelte ihr ein kleines Begrüßungsflämmchen entgegen.  
Die Frau fand den Eingang zur Höhle weit offen.  
So sollte es bleiben, wann immer sie von den Besuchen von ihrer Familie zurückkam.  
Sie erlebte die Geburt ihrer Enkelkinder und den Tod ihres Mannes. Sie sah den Hof gedeihen und sich vergrößern, bis er zu einem kleinen Dorf anwuchs. Dort half sie den Menschen bei Krankheiten und bei Geburten. Sie heilte das Vieh und kümmerte sich um die Gebrechlichen.  
Und jedes Mal, wenn sie den Weg zu dem Stein hinaufging, wartete die Hüterin der Höhle auf sie und begrüßte sie auf ihre Art.  
Und die Frau wusste, solange sie in der Höhle der Schlange wohnte und dort kehrte, das Feuer nicht ausgehen ließe und das, was die Schlange mitbrachte, verwaltete, würde sie nicht altern.


End file.
